


Blowing Up the Love Star

by misura



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: When Remi tells Galo that 'a friend' of his is suffering from a crush, Galo takes it upon himself to help.
Relationships: Remi Puguna/Varys Truss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Blowing Up the Love Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doublejoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/gifts).



"All right! I am totally pumped!" Galo said.

It was, Remi acknowledged, a very Galo thing to say, even if it had not perhaps been the sort of reaction he'd been looking for at the start of this conversation. By way of signalling this, he said, "Um."

"You can just call me 'Doctor Love'!"

"About that."

"My burning firefighter's soul is ablaze with the flames of hot, fiery love!"

"I wasn't really - I simply wanted to talk to someone," Remi said. "About this crush one of my friends has."

"And you talked to the right guy!" Galo declared. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine! I will help him with all my might and put out the fires of hopeless pining."

"Thank you, but - "

Galo gave him a double thumbs up. "Just leave it all to me."

"Everything all right?" Varys of all people asked. Normally, Remi would have felt a little flustered: Varys was a good friend, a close friend, a valued colleague.

"Sure," he said, smiling. Varys was an all-around great guy. Remi liked being around him, liked working with him. Would have liked dating him, but not if it meant risking all the great things they had together already.

"Hm. You're looking kinda worried," Varys said. "Like there's something on your mind."

Galo didn't know anything, Remi reassured himself. There was no way Galo could cause any actual trouble. More likely, he'd design some weird costume, or write a song for Remi's 'friend' to impress his would-be boyfriend with.

Remi resolved to be gracious about the whole thing. Galo only wanted to help. He meant well.

"Everything's fine," he told Varys. "Honest."

Varys hadn't looked suspicious before, but he did now, a little, before he shrugged and said, "Well, if you need a hand with anything, just ask. Happy to help."

"Thanks."

No building-sized heart-shaped balloons with Remi-loves-Varys materialized during the next three days, so Remi allowed himself to feel more or less safe. He'd find a way, he promised himself. Neither he nor Varys were going anywhere and, again, they had a good thing going already.

It was worth the time to figure out how to broach the subject of maybe going on a date sometime.

They hung out plenty often already, going to the movies or for dinner. Varys had stayed at Remi's place that one time when they were fixing the pipes in his apartment, and Remi'd stayed at his that one time he'd fallen asleep on Varys's couch during a Galactic Conflicts: Resistance marathon.

Had their lives been a movie, Remi supposed it would have happened then. Alas, they lived in the real world, which meant that if Remi wanted something to happen, he was going to have to _make_ it happen.

"It's Varys, isn't it?" Galo said from behind him.

Remi turned around. Galo was grinning and looking extremely pleased with himself. Granted, Galo looked extremely pleased with himself most of the time. "How - " If Galo had noticed, Varys would have noticed. Had he just been humoring Remi all this time, trying to think of a way to let him down easy?

Also, if Galo had noticed, Lucia had _definitely_ noticed. Her self-restraint thus far was a small miracle, but Remi knew he shouldn't count on it to last forever.

"Well, I'm not an idiot, you know," Galo said. "I mean, c'mon. 'A friend'? Who else could it be?"

Remi started breathing again.

"I guess just because someone's superstrong, that doesn't mean he can't be kinda shy, too," Galo went on, happily oblivious. "It's really nice of you to want to help out, you know. You're a great friend."

 _I'd like to be something in addition to that._ "Thank you."

"Don't you worry. Between you and me, we can't fail!" Galo said. "We're going to be the most amazing team ever. Team Galo de Remin! Our specialty: Luscious Declaration of Love Attack!"

"So you don't actually have any ideas yet," Remi said.

"C'mon, dude, give me some time. I mean, it's not like I've ever even been on a date myself."

"Hey, they're showing the original Galactic Conflicts trilogy at the Central tonight - want to come?" Varys asked, and Remi realized with something akin to shame that this whole thing with Galo had gotten him so preoccupied that he hadn't even paid enough attention to notice that himself.

"Sure," he said. "Sounds fun." It would be a good distraction, he decided.

On reflection, spending an evening with Varys to distract him from Varys might not have been the best of ideas. It worked, in the sense that spending time with Varys was always enjoyable, but it also _didn't_ work, because - because.

They went back to Varys's apartment for some late-night snacks, after.

"Kinda like a date, huh?" Varys said, returning from the kitchen with what looked like an XXL fishbowl with popcorn in it. "Not that we're - I'm just saying." He shrugged.

Remi felt flustered again. "Yes. I understand. And, I mean, I would - if you were - "

"Right. I got ya," Varys said. "Same here."

Remi considered leaving it there. "Actually," he started.

"I like you," Varys said. "As a friend, I mean, I hope that's obvious, but also - "

Remi didn't see what happened, exactly: one moment, he and Varys were looking at one another with very similar expressions, and the next, they were kissing - actually, honestly and, as Galo would say, _passionately_ kissing. It was great and as amazing as Remi had always imagined it would be.

Also, there was popcorn pretty much everywhere.

"So I guess we can consider this our first date?" Remi felt vaguely oxygen-deprived. 

Varys grinned. "Does that mean we can cuddle and maybe make out a bit while watching old episodes of Revolution?"

Ignis took one look at him the next morning, grumbled something under his breath and told him he and Varys might as well take the afternoon off, so long as there weren't any crises.

Remi would have objected, except that an afternoon off sounded kind of nice. He'd be able to catch up on some sleep and, okay, also maybe _not_ catch up on some sleep, assuming Varys felt the same.

"Pst! Remi!"

Remi realized he'd almost forgotten about Galo and his Help-a-Friend-of-Remi's project. It seemed a long time ago.

"I did it!" Galo said.

"You - " Remi tried to think of a way to end that sentence.

"I talked to Varys and told one of his friends had a huge crush on him but was too shy to tell him about it," Galo said. "And he promised he'd look into it, and then this morning, he texted me that the whole thing worked out great. Pretty cool, huh? Go on, tell me how awesome I am."

Remi blinked.

Galo grinned. "So hey, you ever have some trouble asking anyone out on a date, you know who to talk to."


End file.
